


please

by sadbaetae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadbaetae/pseuds/sadbaetae
Summary: The time Osamu told Suna he loved him, and he said it back.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	please

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2:30 AM and I just finished writing this. This was so random I opened ao3 to areas but I ended up writing something. I actually really hope you enjoy this and sorry if anything was terrible. <33

I love him and I don't think I'll ever stop. For the first time, our eyes met each other. You turned away so fast, but I never did. Those eyes. GODDDD THOSE EYESSSSSSSSS. He was so beautiful like genuinely so beautiful. Honest to god I think Atsumu caught me staring too hard. I mean you see someone like that you never want to stop. Please look at me. 

That was freshman year; the first day of volleyball practice. We introduced ourselves and when you said your name I tried so hard not to forget it. Please don't forget me.

We were on opposite sides of the court and I'm pretty sure I fell in love the time you blocked my spike because you actually stared into my eyes. You're supposed to feel angry, but no, rin, I fell in love. Please feel the same way.

It took one look, just one look. Do you even notice me? Please look at me.

You're my best friend now. I'm thankful but I wish we could be more. We're in my room. I'm looking at you right now, please straighten your back. I just know your spine ain't having it. I'm getting distracted, anyway, we're supposed to be focusing on our project. I can't though. I literally can't. The man I love is in my room. I can't focus. Please focus on me. 

I wish I had the guts to tell you how you make me feel. It hurts to love you, but I still love you. I can't deny it. I don't think I've ever felt this way about anyone. Even Atsumu has been bugging me about how I should just straight up tell you. I want to I really do but, what would you say? Please bare with me. 

It took 3 years and 6 months for me to do it. I finally told you that I loved you. You said it back. Rin, you said it back. Please never stop loving me. 

\- Miya Osamu <3

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy reading? Be honest please cuz I actually don't even knowwoowowowoowowoow. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Thank you my loves.


End file.
